


Have A Feast

by rae_aaah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: Under her, Keith’s mouth eases to gentle nibbles against her spread thighs. She glances down and wishes she hadn’t as the bright nebula of his eyes catch her own. Her skin puckers and the hairs on her arm stand on end. Her nipples peak, turn sharp, and Lance’s hands come up to cup her breasts in his warm palms. He tugs on them, rolls them between his thumb and forefinger and she throws her head back onto his sturdy shoulder. Wails like she’s been struck.
Relationships: Allura/Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Have A Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brunettereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/gifts).

> "Mary Beth deserved to read someone eating out Allura."

Allura’s gut clenches as she rides the high of her orgasm. Her skin tingles where Lance touches her, the tips of his fingers cool and soft as they trace over the give of her waist, her hips, and the heaving flesh of her stomach.

“Easy, Princess,” he murmurs against her nape, sounding so amused. He breathes heavy against her exposed skin, the fringe of her hair already drenched with sweat. 

Under her, Keith’s mouth eases to gentle nibbles against her spread thighs. She glances down and wishes she hadn’t as the bright nebula of his eyes catch her own. Her skin puckers and the hairs on her arm stand on end. Her nipples peak, turn sharp, and Lance’s hands come up to cup her breasts in his warm palms. He tugs on them, rolls them between his thumb and forefinger and she throws her head back onto his sturdy shoulder. Wails like she’s been struck.

Allura jerks, grunts, refocuses her attention back to Keith as his tongue slithers out and licks around the folds of her pussy, the skin stretched tight around Lance’s cock still inside. She threads her fingers through his dark hair to push his head back and by the way he lifts his brow, she can tell that his mouth is smirking.

“What’s wrong?” he asks. With his head tipped back, she can see his chin is shiny with her slick. “Can’t take it?”

And trust Keith to bait her into a challenge. 

“I can take whatever it is that you give,” she bites back and by the way Lance throbs, she knows that she’s said the wrong thing. For a moment, she’d forgotten that they were both so competitive. 

“Oh, really now?” Lance croons, shoving with his hips. He drives deeper into her and Allura falls forward under the force, her arm lashing out to support her. It changes the angle, deepens it, and Lance slides that much further inside. She grips the sheet next to Keith’s ear, grips the roots at his crown, spreads her thighs wider as she loses herself for a moment.

Lance’s hands leave their fondling to grip at her waist, air swirling in to cause them to tighten once more. Lance starts fucking into her with slow rolls of his hips, holding her down with his weight. Keith’s arms come up and curl around her thighs, hands reaching under to hold her wide open for Lance’s thrusting cock and Keith’s wiggling tongue. 

He licks at them both, wherever he can reach.

Lance pants in her ear, his cock moving harder through her. “Fuck, Keith,” he groans. 

Keith pulls away for a moment. “Don’t get greedy,” he huffs before ducking back down. 

Lance groans, sighs, eases his strokes. He rests his forehead against Allura’s shoulder, as he seats himself and stills. His cock twitches like crazy, the head pressing insistently heavy against that spot, sweet and sure. Sweet and sure. She thrashes on top of Keith, but they both have her held firm. 

Keith licks a long stripe from the base of Lance’s cock up her cunt, suckles at her clit before repeating the motion. She rocks back and forth as much as she can and they let her; Lance’s cock shallowly fucking her and Keith’s mouth licking all over her pussy. 

“Keith, I’m going to-” she gasps, the sudden grip of her orgasm squeezing under her navel. She tries to lift her hips but his arms are steel bands around her thighs. 

“Don’t run away now, Princess,” Lance chuckles. “You said you could take it,” and he’s pressing her hips down onto Keith’s face, his mouth receptive and wide open, breathing hotly against her slit. His tongue is just a wet, wiggling thing, flicking against her clit, lapping at her swollen lips and Allura moans, high and tight. 

She wants to fly out of her skin but Lance is there, wrapping his arms around her, caging her to him, holding her up straight. The angle shifts and he’s slipping free, cock sliding up between her cheeks, and Keith’s mouth is suddenly there, sealing over the gaping hole Lance had left, licking as deep as he can.

“Fuck, shit- fuck! Keith!” She shouts, a few choice earth words she’s learned from the two of them. They're rough, guttural, ripping out of her throat like hot stones. They’re nothing like the high speech of Altea, but saying them while in-between her two men, it feels like coming home. She comes in waves against Keith’s seeking tongue, the wetness dampening the curling hair at the apex of her thighs. When Keith leans back, his lips and chin are a shining mess. 

Keith shimmies until he’s able to sit up, half-out from under her body. Lance moves her easily as she comes down from her high. Keith wipes at his chin with the length of his forearm, leaning in to press his lips against the heated give of her breast, to run his mouth over one of her hard nipples. He bites and licks and kisses at her, hands sweeping over her skin. Lance does the same all across her neck and shoulders. 

Everywhere they touch her, her blood sings.

Behind her, Lance’s cock throbs and twitches, and from under her, Keith’s cock twitches and throbs. 

Allura hums, nuzzles at Lance’s cheek, widens the stance of her knees and both Keith’s and Lance’s cock swing up between her thighs to rut up against her cunt. 

Keith’s fingers, square and thick, rub against her slick pussy. He easily spears two inside, meets no resistance, and he’s able to dig into her deep. The rough pads from his fingertips and the ridges from his sword callouses catch against her sensitive skin and she’s shying away into the curve of Lance’s chest, the cradle of his hips. Her body jerks and she’s leaning over Keith, the hang of her breasts in his face, and he stretches his neck, latches on and starts to suck.

She bites her lip as Keith spreads her with his two fingers, as the head of Lance’s cock finds its way back inside. He fucks into her like he never left, the glide so easy and smooth. Keith’s fingers are two hot points as they hold her open. 

Lance unravels his arms, hands ghosting down her sides to hold her waist. She braces her hands against the headboard, spine at a shallow angle, and she whines as the blunted point of Keith’s cock starts to bully its way inside. 

“‘Lura, ‘Lura,” Lance chants. “God, fuck- you’re so tight,” he pants, his nails digging into her hips. She can feel Keith starting to push Lance out, the length of him slipping from her. She bites her lip and bears down-

“Do you want me to widen the space?” She asks, already priming her body for the shift.

“No!” they both shout at the same time. She startles, sweat rolling down the dip in her spine. They breathe together for a moment before Keith speaks up. “Unless this is hurting you?”

Allura contemplates this, both of them so still for her. “It doesn't hurt," she assured them. "In fact, the stretch is quite nice. Your earth females do not shapeshift, correct? Yet, they still partake in this activity?”

Lance huffs out a laugh against her nape, his thumbs drawing small circles against her lower back. “Yeah,” he answers. “They partake,” and he’s placing kisses against her shoulder, the ticklish spot behind her ear. He smells like sweat and exertion, salty sweet and lush. Allura turns her head to catch at his lips and he tastes sweet here, too.

"Then let us do this in your way," she tells them, assuming her stretched position over Keith. 

His hands are sweaty against her skin, gripping hard. "Tell us to stop if you don't like it," he tells her, face screwed up in concentration and pleasure. He starts his slow push back in. Lance grunts, draws back, makes a little more room for Keith, and soon, both of their cocks are in her.

"Oh, god, god," Lance chants. He spits out a hurried string of his mother tongue, and Keith hums in answer. His hand comes up and covers over Lance’s, squeezing at his fingers. 

“Just hold on,” Keith tells him. “One more and you can come,” and Keith’s eyes are on hers, shifting violet grey bright black as they look up at her. “She needs to give us one more. One for each of us,” he says. 

Allura’s arms tremble and her gut quivers. She bites her lip and spreads her thighs as far as they can go with Keith in-between. Lance is heavy against her back, his lips lax and dropping lazy kisses against her skin, wet nips and shallow bites. His hips start to move, a slow in and out, and Keith matches him in tandem. They fuck into her, a tick-tock rhythm and she’s never empty, always full- just one, long rocking thrust into her sopping wet cunt.

It’s Keith that glances across the raised spot inside of her where she feels their touch the deepest, but it’s Lance that keeps stretching her wide. She moans, falls onto Keith’s broad chest. He gathers her close, gathers her hair to one side, holds it away as Lance smothers her, starts kissing at her nape, nipping at her earlobe, pressing down further to get at Keith. It changes the angle of his cock and she’s never been so full of them…

“Lance!” and she tries to lift up, but they’re both stubborn, both too strong when they hang up on her like this, pinning her between them. “Keith, please- oh,” she moans. She’s never felt so helpless. 

Keith rocks into her, gentle at first, slow at first, and the way he and Lance are kissing right beside her makes her pussy flood. All three of them groan as the slide grows easy, as she gets absolutely wet, and Keith’s soft rocking turns into harder thrusts. She whines, leaning down to join them: three tongues, three sets of lips. All of them tasting like her. 

Lance grunts, sits up. He presses his hand to the center of her back, presses her down. He starts to use her, every soft thing about him gone now as he chases headlong after Keith. She can’t tell if he even remembers her pleasure but it’s good- all of this is so good. No one has ever dared treat her this way- rough, uncaring, always putting her front and center. But not her boys, not with how they’re growling, how they’re gripping at her.

Keith licks at her throat, bites at her neck, weaves his fingers through her hair. He gives a sharp yank and tears gather at the corner of her eyes from the pull. Lance leans in, licks up the side of her face. Draws back and keeps screwing into her so tight.

Keith presses his nose against the hollow of her throat. “I can smell it on you,” he says, lips catching against her skin. “So sweet,” he murmurs. “Sugar sweet and delicious- that’s it, that’s it, just like that,” and the coiled spring- wound, unwound, rewound, lets itself loose and she’s coming- she’s  _ coming-  _ her entire body seizing, clenching, flooding-  _ coming _ .

She wails through her orgasm, the third one of the night, and Lance trips over right after, the hot pulse of his come coating over her walls and Keith’s cock. Lance hauls her up, his spent cock slipping from her and Keith’s hands are on her hips, holding her still as he fucks up into her. He pants, bangs sticking to his forehead and his teeth bite at his bottom lip.

“Do you hear that?” Lance croons into her ear. “That dirty sound? That’s you, Princess,” and through her muddled senses she can hear it, the wet noise of her pussy as it gets used all up. 

She struggles within the circle of his arms, cries as he holds her, as Keith holds her. 

“Just a little more. He’s almost there,” and Lance is tipping his head towards Keith. She looks down, and sure enough, his face is that tell-tale red, bright and splotchy, blooming from his cheeks down to his throat down to his chest. 

She squeezes at him, every nerve on fire.

Keith grunts, throws his head back wildly, and the cords in his neck and shoulders and chest stand out in sharp relief. He gives three quick snaps of his hips and his hot seed mingles with Lance’s still inside. His hands shake as they pet over her hips and waist as he comes down.

Lance lowers her onto the bed, Keith shifting and slipping out quietly. She lays on her side as Keith gets up, the line of his back flexing as he rises. He ventures into the bathroom and she can hear the sound of the sink turning on and running for a moment. Lance gets up as well, dropping a kiss to her shoulder before joining Keith. She hears their low voices and her mind drifts and eyes start to slip shut. 

There’s a dip in the mattress, warm hands and an even warmer cloth wiping up her thighs. Someone’s long fingers probe around and slide up into her pussy, stirring come around. When she lifts her lashes, she sees Lance bent over her, mouth curled in a smirk and eyes glittering. 

Keith is at the foot of the bed holding a small jeweled plug in his hand.

“Rest up while you can, Princess,” he says. “The night isn’t over yet.”


End file.
